Telling You How I Feel About You
by HPNARNIAFAN15404
Summary: The guys and girls are graduating.and Logan is helping his best friend to tell how He feels about someone in there group.but he is to afraid to tell her.will Kendall put his feeling out for that certain someone or keep it as his and Logan's secret.NOSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

><p>It was the day, The day where they are graduating high School. where everything changes..<p>

**Kendall P.O.V**

It's the day, our most awaited day in our lives and where all of you and your friends go on separate ways. I got my hockey Scholarship, Logan's going to Medical School, Carlos is going to study to be a Investigator, James of course wants to be a singer, then Camille who wanted to be a actress ,Stephanie who wanted to be a director then there's Jo who wanted to be a Actress/Singer. I haven't told anyone this except my closest best friend Logan. here is the thing, I like my best friend since 4th grade Josephine "Jo" Taylor but i don't know how to tell her.

"DUDE! come on we are late." Logan Shouted . "okay, i'm coming." I said Now we were in our respected seats, I was beside Logan. "Hey buddy, are youe excited? i mean were graduating!" Logan said. "and dude, when are you going to tell her? " He added "Well, i don't know maybe later after the program. i am not sure i am to afraid to tell her" i said truthfully

"why?because maybe she might not like you back?" Logan asked and i nodded. He sighed. "Look, when i told Camille that i liked her, i was also afraid that maybe she doesn't like me like how i like her. but i told myself it's now or never. so i told her and look at us now..and dude, you may not know maybe Jo might like you back and maybe she is the one for you." Logan said. "and as you always tell us, Thise only comes once in a life time, once you let it go, you can't change anything. and someday you might regret it." He added.

"okay, maybe your right. i will tell her later." I said as Logan patted my back with a smile on his face. then he was called to give his Valedictorian speech. yeah, its not surprising that Logie is our Valedictorian.

* * *

><p><strong>After the program..<strong>

"Hey guys! Congratulation!" Camille said as she ran towards her boyfriend Logan and they kissed each other with passion. "Especially you babe, I love you" Camille said to Logan . as Logan pulled her back to the kiss " You to my lady, I love you too" He said. as they hugged

each other." alright guys! Congrats again. but now me and Carlos are going to get something to eat. bye guys! Stephanie said as She and Carlos walked hand in hand to Carlos car and drove away. "well, Me and Camille are going to my house and you know." Logan said while winking at Camille as Camille giggled then they drove away in Logan's car

Me, Jo and James has our grossed out faces on."Okay, so i will be going too, Jasmine is calling me. Bye guys! congrats again!" James said as he ran towards his baby sister. "SO Kendall, what do you wanna do now?" Jo asked me. "well, umm.. can i talk to you for a second?" I told her. "yeah, sure. so what is it?" She asked smiling her wonderful smile.

So here is the thing, i knew you since we were in 4th grade and since then we were best friends. and i just wanted to tell you that you are the awesomest,coolest,funnest,craziest,and your most amazing girl best friend i have and i wanted to tell you that I- umm.. I.. Ilikeyou! I said it to quickly and she became silent. until seconds later she spoke.

" Really Kendall, you mean that?" she said with a smile." cause i Like you your are the most amazing guy best friend i ever had." She said as i Leaned forward and also did she and our foreheads bumped to one another and our noses the our lips just crashed to each other. It felt like i was in heaven. i felt sparks and fireworks.. its the best kiss ever.

We broke the kiss and smiled to each other staring at each others eyes. " I love you Jo. and Josephine Taylor will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. surprised at myself of having the guts to tell her that i love her and ask her to be my Girl Friend. " Well i hope this answers your question." She said and kissed me passionately. i wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

She broke the kiss and told me "I love you to Kendall." We smiled at each other. "So, wanna go to the park my lovely girlfriend?" I said. " I would love too my handsome boyfriend" Jo said as she kissed my cheek and we walked to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>There, how was it? is it good? bad? i hope you guys liked it.. its my first time to write a Jendall story and of course there will always be Lomille in it. :D BTW: should i make another chapter? like a future chapter? :D<strong>

**ANYWAYS.. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE.. AND THANKS FOR READING..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO here is the some what epilogue chapter of this story. it happens after 4 years since they i will start the story now. enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN BTR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall P.O.V<strong>

It has been 4 years since we graduated. It has been 4 years since me and Jo were here we are living in L.A., Mom and Katie went back to Minnesota,anyways.. We loved each other and now i am going to propose to her. YUP! Kendall Donald Knight is going to propose.

"Uncle Kendall!" a 3 year old girl screamed as she ran towards me. " Hello Lilypad! how's my favorite little girl?" I said then the little girl just giggled." i am fine uncle Kendall." She said.

"Where is your father?" I asked her. "Hey Kendall!" I heard one of my best friends say. "Hey! Logie!" I said and the Little girl screamed" Daddy! ". "C'mere Lily." Logan said as i passed Lily to her.

" So when are you going to ask her?" He asked me while carrying Lily in his arms. "Well, i thought i will ask her later. i kinda got a date with her later." I said. "well, good luck man!" He said.

" Daddy, i want mommy." Lilly said. "Mommy is not here. She is still at work. why? you don't like daddy?" Logan said as he faked frown to his daughter. I laughed at his expression."No, I love you daddy, i just miss mommy." Lily said.

" yeah, how is Camille ?" i asked him. " She is doing great, and don't tell anyone this yet but Camille is pregnant. and your the first one to know." He said. I laughed a little " umm Logan i think i am not the only one who knows now." I said pointing to Lily.

"Daddy? what is pwegnant?" She asked her father. " Oh, i forgot you were here. hehe. anyways your going to be a big sister!" Logan said as he kissed his daughters cheek."yey!"Lily shouted.

Then the door opened. "Uncle Carlos! i am going to be a big sister! " Lily said as Logan put her down then she ran towards Carlos. " Hey, Lily. and congrats little girl! " Carlos said as he hugged Lily. " Where is Antonio?" Lily asked. " oh He is coming, with Aunt Stephanie." Carlos told her then we heard loud running foot steps.

"Antonio Miguel Garcia! How many times should i tell you not to waste your food! Come back here!" An angry Stephanie shouted while chasing Her energetic son. then Antonio hid behind Carlos. "Antonio, what did you do? " Carlos asked the 3 yr old in a serious yet calm voice.

" I didn't finish my cereal papi and then mommy wants me to finish it then i threw it on the floor then mommy got mad." He said innocently. "Ant, don't do that again okay, it's bad. now go to your mother and say sorry." Carlos said being fatherly as his son ran to there room.

"Okkaayyy, look at the time, we got to go!Come on Lily" Logan said as he held Lily's hand." Bye Uncle Kendall! BYe Uncle Carlos!" She said as they went out. " Hey dude, Good luck asking Jo to marry you." Carlos said as he patted my back. " Now i gotta go, Steph needs me. BYe dude!" He said as he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>hours later..<strong>

Okay, ring.. check! then i drove to Jo's apartment.

**Knock.. Knock.**

"Hey!" Jo said. She was wearing a not to formal attire. which is good cause i am taking her to the beach today. "Hey! you look good." I said " ready to go? I asked as i held my hand out. She grabbed it and we walked hand in hand to my car.

**At the Beach..**

"were here!" I said as i got the things out of the car and set it up. I put our special blacked on the sand and got the picnic basket out as we lie down, her cuddling in my arms.

after minutes of just lying there, i stood up carried her as she yelled and laughed at the same time."Kendall! What are you doing? Put me down!" She said. " Okay Jo, i will put you down." I said as i threw her in the water. "Damn you Knight!" Jo said as she tried catching me .

I splashed water to her as she did the same to me. She giggled and laughed. we chased each other around, then i finally caught her and spun her around. i put her down. it's almost sunset, it's time. "Jo, i love you. and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Jo Taylor,Will you marry me?" I said as i knelled down hoping she will say yes.

"YES! KENDALL! I WOULD MARRY YOU!" She said happily as she hugged me tight. I let go and kissed her. our kiss never gets old. I love her and i was happy that i told her that i loved her when we were graduating high school. i never regret anything.

" Jo, i just wanted you to know that telling you how i feel about you is the best thing i did in my whole life. I love you Jo and i will Love you forever and always."

" I will love you to Kendall, forever and always."

* * *

><p>So here it is.. i know its not that good.. and yeah i kinda rushed it but i did try my best writing this. so thanks guys for reading this and please review and tell me what you think truthfully :) and BTW: i got some suggest stories for you guys to read:<p>

**make you fall in love all love again by The writing Artist.**

**Loving you again by happygirl57**

**well, yeah.. those are some of the stories that are awesome. so guys! go read it! :D**

**THanks for reading! now back to writing for family,friendship,romance... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks again!:)  
><strong>


End file.
